Dawn's Hero
by Horselover7747
Summary: Dawn is saved from a nasty situation by her knight in shining armor.


Dawn was walking down the streets of Veilstone City after dropping off her pokemon at the pokemon center after a hard days training. She was just wandering around taking in the sights when out of one of the allies a hand grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into the shadows their other hand clamping over her mouth.

"I wouldn't struggle if I was you, it will only hurt more if you do." A menacing voice whispered in her ear. Tears flooded her eyes at what was about to happen to her.

The man quickly tied a gag around her mouth making it impossible to scream out for help, as he pushed her up against the allies brick wall making her cry out in pain.

She couldn't make out the man's face through her tears and that it was hidden in shadows but she felt like she had seen him before, she just couldn't place where.

She struggled hard against him as the man pulled out a knife. He just pressed her harder into the wall one arm across her collar and one leg in between hers pinning her in place. He brought the knife down to her shirt and slowly pulled down tearing it in half before roughly pushing it off her shoulders, leaving her in just a blue bra.

He returned the knife to his pocket before bringing his free hand up to cup her breast roughly, making her cry harder. He then pushed her bra aside before pinching and pulling it more. He then latching his mouth onto her breast roughly biting it making her cry out in pain. He did the same to the other one, just as roughly.

His free hand slid up her thigh pushing her skirt up with it revealing her blue underwear to match her bra. He then slowly rubbed her entrance through her underwear and she did the only thing she could do she kicked him in the shin hoping he would let go so she could escape.

All she succeeded in doing was making him mad as he pushed harder on her shoulders "You shouldn't have done that." He said before quickly pushing her underwear aside and thrusting a finger into her, smiling menacingly at the pain that flashed through her eyes. He roughly pushed a second finger inside her twisting them up until he came in contact with her hymen making her eyes grow wide and an evil smile to cross his face.

"Oh a virgin, good that will just make this all the more fun." He whispered in her ear coldly. He roughly pulled his fingers out of her before his hand moved to undo his jeans. Dawn closed her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable.

It never came as the pressure holding her against the wall vanished letting her fall to her hands and knees still sobbing as she looked up. She gasped at what she saw an Electivire was holding the man who had previously been pinning her against the wall in its tails a man standing next to it.

The man was the same one she had fallen in love with years ago. He had purple hair and strong chiseled features. He was wearing a purple and black jacket over a long sleeve blue shirt with grey pants and purple shoes. Paul had shown up just at the right time to save her from a terrible fate.

There was pure hatred in his eyes as he looked at the man who had tried to rape her, she slowly shifted her eyes to him and gasped at who she saw. He had brown hair and chubby almost childish features. He was wearing a long sleeve green shirt under a green and white striped shirt. It was her childhood friend Kenny. She couldn't believe he would do something like this to her, she knew he had feelings for her but she thought he had gotten over them years ago. She never thought he would do something like this to anyone let alone her.

Electivire shot a powerful torrent of electricity through his body before dropping him to the ground unconscious. Dawn quickly pulled her skirt down and fixed her bra as she saw Paul start to turn to her. She quickly tried to cover herself as he slowly walked toward her.

He crouched down to her level gently untying the gag and letting it fall to the ground before unzipping his jacket and handing it to her. She hesitantly took it as he stood up and turned away allowing her some privacy as she slipped it on zipping it up all the way.

Paul turned back to her his eyes emotionless but his jaw tightly clenched. "Can you stand?" he asked her his voice tight. She nodded biting her lip as she pushed herself up on shaky legs. As she tried to take a step her legs gave way and she would have collapsed had Paul not caught her. He gently picked her up bridle style pulling her against his chest as she buried her head in his neck her hands gripping his shirt tightly as her tears stained his shirt.

He quickly carried her back to his house and up to his room, setting her on the edge of the bed. He crouched in front of her his hands cupping her cheeks wiping away her tears. "Why didn't you defend yourself?" he asked her gently a change from his normal emotionless tone.

"I…I dropped…m…my pokemon…off at…the p…pokemon center." She said between her sobs "I…I thought…no one w…would find me."

Paul sat on the bed next to her pulling her into his lap one arm wrapped tightly around her waist the other running through her hair gently. He just held her as she cried into his shirt, it was all he could do, he wasn't good with feelings and words so this was the best he could do.

As her tears slowly faded she looked up at him with red puffy eyes as he looked down at her "I love you." She said boldly shocking both of them. Paul didn't know what to say, he was shocked but also overjoyed. Shocked because Dawn had admitted her feelings for him after such a traumatic experience, but also overjoyed that the girl he had fallen for shared his feelings.

With no idea what to do next he just leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Dawn melted into the kiss loving the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Slowly the kiss grew heated with both of them pushing against the other trying to gain dominance. Dawn hesitantly slid her hands down Paul's torso and under his shirt feeling the hard planes of his stomach. She slowly slid her hands up his chest pushing his shirt up as well. Paul pulled back from their kiss looking into her eyes seeing hurt flash through them momentarily. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Dawn nodded happy he wasn't saying no just making sure this was really what she wanted and not just a spur of the moment decision she would regret later. "Please Paul, I want you more than anything." She told him sincerely.

Paul didn't say anything as he simply allowed her to pull his shirt the rest of the way off exposing his chest to her before dipping his head back down to kiss her gently again. Paul slowly brought his hand up to the zipper of his jacket slowly pulling it down before placing his hands on her bare hips hesitant to move them, not wanting to push her too fast.

Dawn sighed before shrugging the jacket off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor, before boldly unclasping her bra and letting it join the jacket.

Paul looked at her perfect athletic build for a few seconds before kissing her once again, but moving so they were in the center of his bed her head on the pillows and him hovering over her. he used one of his hands to hold her up as the other slid up her leg to undo her skirt slowly slipping it down her body before throwing it to the floor.

Paul moved his kisses down her neck nipping and sucking gently on the sensitive skin making her moan in pleasure. Dawn moved one hand down to the hemline of his jeans but before she could undo them he grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers and pinning it by her head. She tried again with the other hand but it ended with that hand pinned by her head as well. She struggled against him for a few seconds before giving in letting him be in charge for now.

Paul slowly moved her hands above her head grabbing both wrists in one hand holding them there as his other traveled down the side of her body. He hooked a finger inside her underwear before slowly teasingly pulling them down her legs.

They stayed like that for a few seconds more before he released her hands moving back up to kiss her lips as she slid her hands down his torso quickly undoing his jeans and pushing them down his legs, doing the same with his boxers leaving both of them bare before the other.

Paul slowly slid one hand between her legs gently pushing them apart so he could sink down onto her, the tip of his member brushing against her entrance. She gasped at the feeling before biting her lip looking up into Paul's loves gaze.

"Hey it's ok, I love you, and I promise I'll do everything I can to make it as quick and painless as possible, but it will still hurt, there's nothing I can do about that." He told her soothingly. She looked at him a bit longer before slowly nodding her head telling him it was ok to continue.

Paul leaned down to kiss her lips before slowly starting to push into her, he hesitated when he got to her barrier he gently slid out a bit before quickly burying himself hilt deep inside her, as he did he stiffened as she cried out in pain.

Dawn bit her lip to try to keep her yell down as tears once again flooded her vision but she refused to let them fall, not wanting Paul to feel guilty. Paul whispered soothing words to her as the pain started to fade. Dawn took a deep breath before looking at Paul and nodding "I think it's ok to move now." She told him.

He nodded back before slowly sliding out of her then back in sending a small wave of pleasure through their bodies Dawns mixed with pain.

Paul set a slow smooth pace as the pleasure increased for both of them with each thrust. Eventually they were both moaning and panting in pleasure. Paul continued his slow smooth pace even when Dawn begged him to go faster moving her hands to his hips trying to make him increase his pace, but her just grabbed her hands intertwining their fingers holding them down against the mattress.

Paul soon had Dawn falling apart as pleasure coursed through her body in waves as she called out Paul's name her walls clenching around him setting off his own release his body stiffening above her.

He rolled off of her leaning down to grab the blanket at the bottom of his bed pulling it over them as she snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I love you." He whispered to her as they were both slipping away to dream land.

"I love you too." She replied before they both slipped into unconsciousness, knowing they were safe in the others arms.


End file.
